1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-part closure for assembly on the neck of a container, the closure involving an axially shiftable valve element which is movable between open and closed positions to permit selective dispensing of the product contained in the container. More specifically, the invention relates to a unitary molded article from which all parts of the multi-part closure may be assembled in proper relationship on the neck of a filled container during the normal closure applying operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a large number of prior art patents which disclose dispensing closures involving two or more separate parts, one of which is securable to the neck of a container, and at least one of the other parts is relatively movable with respect to the secured part to open and close a dispensing opening in the container to permit dispensing of the contents of the container.
It has been the practice heretofore to separately form each of the molded parts of the multi-part container by separate injecting molding operations, then assemble the multi-part container into a unitary structure and then, lastly, apply the preassembled closure to the neck of a filled container. Separate molding operations for each part of the multi-part closure, followed by assembly operations, are inherently expensive, and there is, accordingly, a need for a multipart closure which may be molded as a unitary article and assembled in proper functioning relationship during the normal application of the closure to a filled container by a conventional capping machine.